Yadvei Eradvetwä
by Hiwatari Nana
Summary: Yadvei Eradvetwä. Satu kalimat yang mungkin hanya kuucapkan sekali dalam hidupku, untukmu. SasuNaru. Oneshoot. Nyappy Fujoshi Independence Day #2.


**:: Disclaimer::**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yadvei Eradvetwä © Hiwatari Nana**

**::Rated:: **

**K+**

**::Pair::**

**SasuNaru  
**

**::Warning::**

**Penuh dengan kengerian author yang baru bangkit XD**

**

* * *

**Yadvei Eradvetwä

.

.

.Akhir musim panas, aku bertemu dengannya. Ya, pria bernama Naruto itu. Meskipun itu adalah akhir musim panas yang memasuki musim gugur, mata berwarna biru miliknya tetap memancarkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang tak dapat diungkapkan oleh kata-kata ketika aku menatapnya. Senyum cerianya waktu itu, tak akan pernah aku lupakan. Nada bicaranya yang santai dan bersahabat membuatku tak jenuh untuk mendengarkannya. Setiap ucapannya, setiap senyumannya, setiap gerak-geriknya dan setiap ekspresinya, Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan semua itu.

.

.

Pertengahan musim gugur, aku melihat Naruto menangis. Entah mengapa, melihatnya menangis, membuat hatiku sakit. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun atau apapun membuatnya menangis. Tapi, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, siapa aku hingga aku berani bertindak seperti itu? Kubiarkan ia menangis dipelukanku meskipun ia tak ingin berbagi sedihnya padaku. Entah apa dan mengapa, hatiku terasa hangat. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak terungkapkan dengan apapun saat dia berada dalam pelukanku.

.

.

Akhir musim dingin, aku mengatakan isi hatiku. Isi hatiku yang benar-benar aku tahan selama ini. Entah suplemen ataupun doping apa yang mendorongku untuk mengatakannya pada Naruto. Aku menunggu lama untuk mendengar jawaban darinya. Ia hanya diam tapi aku tahu bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Lalu, ia mengangguk kecil dan dengan malu-malu mengatakan isi hatinya yang sama denganku. Aku dapat melihat rona merah diwajahnya. Rona yang membuat wajahnya tampak kontras dengan salju yang turun waktu itu.

.

.

Pertengahan musim semi, Naruto mengajakku pergi piknik. Lucu. Itu kesan pertamaku saat dia mengajakku. Begini, 'kah, cara orang yang telah dewasa menikmati musim semi? Dengan piknik? Naruto, kau memang mengejutkan. Tapi kuterima ajakannya. Ia membawaku kesebuah tempat yang sangat indah, sepi dan juga kau dapat melihat padang bunga lili putih. Ia sangat suka dengan bunga itu. Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu sambil berbincang-bincang. Wajah bahagianya saat itu, sesaat membuat pipiku panas.

.

.

Memasuki musim panas, tak terasa aku sudah mengenaln Naruto hampir satu tahun. Kupikir ulang semua peristiwa yang kualami saat bersamanya. Menyenangkan. Kami berdua bercerita tentang satu sama lain. Mengungkapkan kembali perasaan-perasaan yang kami alami selama bersama. Pernah sekali ia berkata kepadaku, ia bilang; Tolong jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku takut. Entah dia takut dengan apa. Waktu itu wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan kejadian itu terus aku pikirkan sampai aku dihadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan. Kenyataan. Kenyataan yang membuatku ingin lari dari kenyataan itu sendiri.

.

.

Akhir musim panas, aku sendirian. Naruto meninggalkanku tanpa mengajakku pergi bersamanya. Ia tak pernah membagi penderitaanya padaku. Ia tak pernah dan tak ingin pernah membuatku merasa sedih. Tapi melihatnya berada diperaduan terakhirnya, membuat hatiku tergores. Senyumnya tak tampak waktu itu. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, mengurung mata birunya disana untuk selamanya. Raganya hancur dan lebur bersama tanah. Jiwanya menapaki istana megah nan jauh disana. Hatinya, perasaannya dan kenangan-kenangannya bersamaku, ia tinggalkan untukku seorang. Tiap kali aku merasa rindu padanya, kubaca berkali-kali buku hariannya yang diberikannya padaku disaat terakhirnya tanpa pernah terbesit rasa bosan sedikit pun dipikiranku. Ia bercerita banyak dibuku itu. Bagaimana perasaannya padaku, bagaimana ia merasa bahagia saat bersamaku, bagaimana ia sangat mencintaiku dan masih banyak lagi ia curahkan semuanya dibuku itu.

.

.

Ini adalah aku diakhir musim panas ketiga sejak Naruto meninggalkanku. Aku berdiri disini, di Kuil Sensouji. Aku pernah berjanji padanya waktu musim semi pertama untuk mengajaknya kesini, berdua bersamaku. Janji yang sampai sekarang tak pernah bisa kutepati. Entah kenapa, rasa rindu itu menyeruak lagi. Tidak, bukan lagi. Tapi rasa rindu itu ada setiap saat untuknya. Lalu kuputuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon sakura dibelakang kuil. Menghabiskan waktu soreku disana dengan membuka lagi kenangan-kenanganku bersamanya lagi dibuku harian milik Naruto yang selalu kubawa dan juga ditemani oleh guguran bunga sakura. Tak terasa, musim gugur sudah dimulai kembali dan waktupun masih tetap berjalan...

.

Yadvei Eradvetwä

.

Selamat Tinggal

.

In light of the stars, when night comes, the night birds sing of love for roses adored; In the big silent night, the wind blowing softly. Let us both go to a dreamy nature. To place a soft whisper of water at the edge of the river. In light of the stars, our happiness ahead.

* * *

Review? 0.0

Maaf, ini terlalu abal~~ XD

Arigatou,

~Nana


End file.
